


Commission order

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [3]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Leather Bondage, Leather Hood, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Nudity, Sensory Deprivation, frogtie, harness ballgag, leather bodyharness, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Taking place after the events of Behind enemy lines where Aloy goes to her favorite Forgewoman to help her explores her new interests with some custom gear.
Relationships: Aloy/Petra Forgewoman, Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish
Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Commission order

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a story of Aloy and Talanah exploring this to, but later.
> 
> The art I had commissioned by: https://www.deviantart.com/llythium-art
> 
> You can see higher quality versions on my DeviantArt page: https://www.deviantart.com/kou32/gallery/72801400/horizon-zero-kink

It had been over a month since Talanah was named the new Sunhawk for the triumphant victory over the legendary machine known as Redmaw. It had claimed the lives of too many hunters, including the traitorous Sunhawk Ahsis. During this time, Aloy and Talanah had discussed their capture at the hands of the Shadow Carja and how it may have opened new things for the both of them. After a long discussion, Aloy agreed to let Talanah tie her up. This time, wearing her small cloths. It was an interesting experience that Aloy found herself rather enjoying this time around and sinking into.

Talanah found it hard to describe, but the sight of her thrush bound was captivating. The way her muscles strained against the sturdy hemp that held her in place while it also accentuation her toned features. After squirming in her bonds for several hours, Aloy found herself leaning against her Hawk. Feeling an odd sense of peace, she found herself content to relax in her bonds and in Talanah's embrace.

Over the month, the two Huntresses had several more sessions were the flame-haired woman was the willing “captive” of the dark-haired woman. Each time was better than the last; however, the jerry-rigged gag from their capture needed some serious repair work. It also gave Aloy and Talanah a few ideas on what else they could add to their sessions. While both could do some leather work, they needed a master craftsman who could keep things quiet.

Thankfully, the Nora Seeker knew of a certain Forgemistress who had given her plenty of teasing innuendo in the past. Enough, at least, to suggest that she might be willing to make some custom equipment for them and keep it mostly quiet in the process. Aloy had been meaning to visit Petra for a while, but several misadventures had kept her away longer than she had expected. It was Talanah’s first time meeting the Oseram woman, and she liked her immediately. It was obvious that the older woman was highly infatuated with the flame-haired Nora. But then again, so was she. While the three of them discussed the order and what led them to have it done. Petra said it would take some time to get it all done and it would be best for Aloy to stick around until she was finished with everything.

**~**

“That is, if you’re okay with sharing of course.” The Forgewoman smirked at the Meridian woman.

Talanah let out a chuckle, “I’m fine with it. As long as I get her back.”

Aloy felt her face become flushed as she could only gape at the conversation happening in front of her.

“Excellent, how long do I get her for?” Petra said excitedly.

“Hmm, I know good work can’t be rushed. She needs to break in the new gear, and I’m sure you have other tasks that require your attention…Two months?” Talanah Offered,

“Three.” Petra countered.

“Two and a half.” Talanah retaliated.

“Deal!” Petra accepted.

The two women grabbed each other’s forearms and shook.

“Hey!! Don’t I get a say!?” Aloy finally spoke up.

Petra and Talanah both looked at her and smiled, “Do you object?” They said in unison.

Aloy felt her face become red as her hair as she looked away, “…well, um…”

**~**

“So? How does it feel flame-hair?” Peta asked with pride.

The woman in question looked up at the Forgewoman and arched her brow, “Reffy?” Aloy muffled out thanks to the large refurbished rubber ball that was held in place by a new web of leather that was strapped around her head. While the Huntress was the one who wanted the gear and did agree to Petra’s conditions for having it done, _“You must try on everything I make and you do exactly as I tell you while you’re in it.”_ She still felt a bit ridiculous.

_“I feel so exposed out here.”_ The Nora seeker thought to herself as she looked down at her nude form that was snuggling wrapped in straps of dark brown leather and held securely by the brass anchors. A fur hide was placed underneath her to give some cushion from the stone floor of the Forgewoman’s workspace. While it was a warm day in the Free Heap, it was thankfully milder than it usually was. A light breeze kept the exposed woman at a pleasant temperature. Which also caused her pierced nipples to stand somewhat erect.

“I can understand you fine. So, come on. What do you think?” The older woman smirked.

The leather-bound Huntress rolled her eyes as she began to shift in her new gear: The body harness was held snugly against her fit and well-toned body; A pair of leather cuffs wrapped around her wrists were buckled firmly behind her back; Along with a pair of leather belts buckled tightly around each of her legs, preventing her from standing.

Every shift of her body caused the leather to creak, strain, and pull against her, but it still held firm. It felt different than the ropes she was used to, but Aloy was still finding it rather interesting and enjoyable. Unlike the ropes, the leather felt more absolute. Unless Petra undid the buckles, she was well and utterly secured. The thought of being at the whims of the older woman sent a shiver down her spine as she moaned into her gag. Her already erect nipples became even harder as she continued to shift in her bonds. The crotch strap of the harness providing some very pleasant stimulation. Aloy began to imagine those strong and callused hands of the older woman caressing, cupping, groping, and teasing her bound and exposed body.

“I’ll take that as a good sign.” The Forgewoman grinned.

Aloy was immediately taken out of the fantasy by Petra’s husky voice. She looked back up at the smug smile and felt herself blush.

“…ifs goff…” She admitted tentatively. Not wanting to admit how good and inflate the older woman’s ego any more than she already had with her…display.

 _“When did I start becoming an exhibitionist?”_ Aloy wondered.

Petra chuckled at Aloy’s somewhat bashful response, “Glad to hear. Because I have a few more things to add.” The Forgewoman turned to her bench and grabbed a new piece of gear to show her willing captive.

Aloy cocked her brow at the item in question, “Uh bahg?”

Which earned a chuckle from the older woman, “No you silly spark, it’s a hood.” Petra then placed her hand inside the small, leather sack. Opening her hand, she gave it more shape and gave the restless girl a better look. It had no openings for the face except for two small holes placed under a slight indent.

“…Oh.” Was Aloy’s only response as she looked at the leather hood curiously and with a bit uncertainty.

Petra could see the hesitation in the restless girl and kneeled down to look her in the eyes, “Think of it like a falcon’s hood. Meant to calm a dangerous like a bird of prey, like yourself.”

Which earned a small chuckle from the leather-bound thrush.

“From what I understand, you’re not a Hawk yet, but think of this as a step in the right direction. Learning to stay calm in strange situations. And for you too stay right where I need you to be.” The Forgewoman drawled out.

Aloy was still a bit nervous about not being able to see anything at all. But she trusted Petra and the idea of still being needed even while in her strapped state filled her with a strange warmth, “Oh-ka, bo if.”

Petra smiled at her answer and patted her head, “That’s my girl! I’ll have a special surprise for you later, so no peeking. ~" she said with enthusiasm.

Aloy rolled her eyes at the ridiculous woman but lowered her head slightly to make it easier for Petra to apply the hood. First, Petra aligned Aloy’s cute freckled nose with the indent and then made sure her nostrils were lined up perfectly with the holes. Next, the Oseram woman gathered up the Nora’s majestic mane of flaming hair. Pulling it up together at the back of Aloy's head, she formed it into a high-ish ponytail and tied a leather band at the base before feeding it through a dedicated slot in the back of the hood. With Aloy’s breathing and hair taken care of, Petra finally got to work on smoothing out the creases in the hood to make it as snug as possible while tightening up the laces in the back. The sensation of Petra’s strong hands smoothing out the hood felt wondrous against Aloy’s leather clad face. She could feel herself sinking further and further into the darkness of the hood as the sensations continued. 

After several minutes of smoothing, aligning, tightening, and double checking; Petra held Aloy’s leather encased head in her hands and smiled. She felt immensely satisfied with how skintight the hood looked and seemed to perfectly cup and help further accentuate the restless girl’s lovely features. But it also gave her a sense of anonymity. Except for the majestic mane of flaming hair that was pulled up in a highish ponytail, there was no way to know that the hero of Meridian, that Aloy - despite the Nora - was under there. That the sharp, strong, confident and beautiful girl had been willing to give herself to her. It was truly a sight to behold. Especially with the sounds of muffled moaning that was coming through the hood.

“How are you doing in there?” asked the Forgewoman with a bright smile.

“M gmm” the Nora girl tried to say. But tight hood combined with the massive ball in her mouth made Aloy’s attempts at speech a muffled mess.

“Didn’t quite get that, try grunting twice if you’re okay. Three for not okay.” Petra suggested.

“Mhm, Mhm.” Aloy grunted.

"Good girl, because I have one last thing to add.” Petra said as she tapped the leather encased nose and walked back to the bench.

~

Aloy felt herself blush at the good girl comment and soon found herself being lulled into a meditative like state thanks to the compressive darkness of the hood. She had willingly stripped herself of everything, to be secured in a series of leather bonds. Now having accepted the skintight hood, it felt like she had given up her identity. She no longer felt like Aloy of the many titles people had thrust upon her. Now, she was just Aloy, the leather-bound girl. In a way, it felt rather liberating to have it all removed by being bound, gagged, and finally hooded.

~

Petra returned with a heavy leather collar with a leash attached. She then wrapped it around Aloy’s neck and buckling it in place. The Forgewoman stepped back while holding the leash’s end and couldn’t help but marvel at the flame-haired girl wearing nothing but the leather gear personally fitted for her. The Nora girl sat perfectly still, except for slow and steady rise and fall of her bare freckled chest. Her pierced nipples standing fulling erect as she occasionally let out a small muffled moan. She appeared to be fully immersing herself in the sensations and Petra felt a sense of pride and pleasure at helping her reach it.

Petra bit her lower lip as she gently raised the leash up, which caused the girl to blindly follow the sensation and raise her head up. The older woman continued to pull the leash up higher until it was taught. Which in turn, caused the leather clad girl to sit up straighter and thrust her chest forward. The harness once again strained against her fit form and rubbed against her most sensitive spots. Eliciting another muffled moan from the flame-haired girl.

It was so tempting to just pick her up and carry the freckled girl to her home to have all kinds of fun. But that would have to wait, Petra still had more goodies she wanted to make for her favorite Nora girl.

“Now then, I’ve got a few things to finish up. Don’t go wandering off on me!" Petra said with a smirk as she tied the leash to her workbench.

Aloy felt her haze clear momentarily at the comment and blindly rolled her eyes at the ridiculous woman as she waited for her to finish the surprise. Thankfully, it only took a few moments for her to slip back into the meditative state, letting the compression of the mask and the sounds of Petra working lull her in a state of serenity and bliss. 


End file.
